A Marriage Of Stardom
by The Lantern
Summary: Super model Krad Hikari did not want to assosiate with his childhood enemy, nor did he want to marry him, or be embarresed in front of his old crush,so quite obviously it's not his fault that Dark was his target for humiliation, it's his idiot manager's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.**

The photographers and crew and make up artists scattered around the studio, carefully avoiding the commotion in the corner…

"Okay Krad-sama, ready to up the ante?" A short brunet with silver eyes questioned, not really caring about the answer.

"No." The model replied petulantly, his arms crossed as he scowled at his manager.

"Come on, you have to lose your photo-virginity sooner or later, why not to an extremely sexy superstar?" Argentine attempted to persuade his irritated charge, which only served to agitate the blond more.

"No I don't! Didn't I tell you I didn't want to do this? I hate him, and I hate you!" The twenty one year old snapped, hands dropping down into his pockets as his glare intensified.

"Minor Details, this is better for your career, can't you see? You'll actually be famous, not many get to pose with Kaitou Dark you know, and I'm sure he'll even find your modesty charming." The brunet vaguely referred to the man's sexually averse mindset, a result of being raised in an overly enthusiastic Christian family.

"I am not going to pose, let alone fake fuck that arrogant hotshot!" The model seethed, gorgeous eyes narrowing with defiance.

"Hotshot hmm?" Both manager and model jumped, starting as a velvety voice interrupted their quarrel. Krad spun around to face the intruder, his dainty yet powerful hands clenched into fists.

"Yes, hotshot, you haven't been here for more than two years, and you think you're all that, you'll see, you will…." The blond steamed, he'd been here way longer than this Jackass had! What right did he have to think him better, if anything he was inferior! He hadn't survived as long as Krad had, and he'd only survived this long because he slept around!

"Having a bad day, legs? I'll make it better." The attention thief purred, resting a violating hand on the blonde's smooth, firm, jean clad thigh, only to be swatted off and growled at. But he wasn't put off, if anything, the bipolar blonde's tantrum was amusing, especially since it was his child hood enemy that he was tormenting.

Yep, he and Kraddie went way back, they grew up in the same neighborhood; in fact they were neighbors for most of their life. He had moved in when he was six, and had immediately befriended the reserved seven years old. They had a great friendship until they were preteens, when the hormones went haywire and their personality began to clash. It probably didn't help that he kissed Krad in front of his homophobic family, or that he encouraged the rivalry during their junior and high school years.

But hey, the blond was so sexy when he was angry! And who was he to say no to doing a photo shoot with his rival, who he hadn't seen since he was seventeen and the blond had graduated. It did help that the blond was gorgeous with his slender waist, unending legs, tight ass and thighs, pianist hands, full sensual lips, slanted feline eyes, long lashes, aristocratic facial structure and small shoulders…and well everything!

And if he could get the flaxen haired model to submit to this naughty photo shoot, then he had a chance of getting his hands on the blonde's watchfully guarded chastity.

While he daydreamed about his own personal wet dream, the main star of it slowly began to reign himself in, considering exactly how he could get out of the mess his manager had gotten him into this mess. Finally, an idea emerged.

"You can't touch me." He informed the thief, a conniving smirk alighting his formerly morbid features.

"Why?" Dark arched an eyebrow curiously.

"It's tradition in my family to be first engaged before any sexual activity, fake or no, can occur." The blonde's grin widened in triumph.

"…Okay." The thief shrugged, slipping a decorative ring of his pinky and onto the startled model's left hand.

"What?!" Krad yelped, yanking his hand back in horror, he hadn't planned on the thief agreeing.

"Keep that ring until we can pick out something more you, unless of course you're satisfied with this one." Dark smirked victoriously as his love interest paled, looking as though he might faint. Noting the forewarning, the thief came to stand behind his gaping fiancée.

"Great, this should boost our fame, the paparazzi will be dying for an interview, do you know what date the wedding will be?" Argentine piped up, pulling out an organizer. As the manager he had to know these things.

"It's too soon for us to settle a date, but you know how Kraddie is, he was just pushing to marry him in his own subtle way." The groom chuckled sadistically as his fiancée made a strangled noise of protest.

"And where will the honeymoon be?" Dark cocked his head in thought, before answering. "Las Vegas." "Do you plan to finish this shoot, or go ahead and prepare?" "Finish the shoot of course, he needs all the practice he can get, while still maintaining his chastity," The thief easily caught his blond as he blacked out from horror and shock, "or perhaps not, our engagement must have overwhelmed him, poor thing." He smirked, holding the limp man up by the waist.

"Yes he looked absolutely delighted." The brunet agreed sarcastically then continued making plans, "Am I to contact his family and yours?"

"Sure be sure to invite Satoshi Hitwari," He inwardly cackled as he invited Krad's old crush, he'd show the blunet what he was missing, "And Daisuke."

"Ah, he's currently got a reservation at the Ritz if you'd like to use it." Argentine informed, tucking the notebook away with an easy smile.

"Of course I'd want my little kitten to be comfortable after all." It also helped that he had a smaller enclosure to keep an eye on him with, and less sharp things to throw when he awoke.

As he made his way past the producers and crew to his limo, he hummed to himself, a wicked grin curving his lips, oh yes the tables had turned for Krad, but it was yet to be seen whether it was good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.**

Amber orbs slowly slid open, slender fingers grasping for the silky softness that was his precious Moufu-chan (Blankie), only to find nothing. Frowning the blonde shrugged off the starch hotel sheets, his sleepy mind clouded with confusion, he slid his saliva slicked thumb out of his pouting mouth as he struggled to comprehend the loss of his ever present childhood-comfort.

"Looking for this princess?" An amused baritone voice teased as the model yawned, scrubbing his eyes childishly.

"'Rgentine? Where's Moufu-chan?" He questioned, his brows furrowing as he turned his head, slowly, to face the intruder.

"Moufu-chan? Gods, and here I thought you were more mature, then again, sexiness doesn't mean loss of innocence." The dark haired actor considered his fiancée's blanket at hand.

"Mousy! Give me my Moufu-chan back!" The blond demanded, glaring coldly at the looming hotshot and his hostage. After all, he had the right to be angry, his enemy had stolen his precious damn it!

"Alright, alright, settle down." The thief soothed, allowing the enraged model to snatch his precious treasure.

'_Wait a second, what is Mousy doing here…ohhhh.. .Oh shit!'_ The corks and screws in the blonde's pretty little head began to turn in over drive as he lunged off the bed, a glance at his ring bearing finger ensuring that the memories were just that, not a nightmare.

"Finally awake?" Dark said dryly, seeing that Krad was on the defensive, and across the room.

"It's way too fucking early for this bullshit!" The model snarled frantically searching for any available pointy or possible harmful objects, (un)fortunely Dark had foreseen such actions, and cleared the room of any of the said objects.

Desperate, Krad grabbed a near by phone (Dark sweat-dropped, so that's where his cell had went.) and skimmed through the contacts, finally settling on 'Towa'. Glaring at his rival, he dialed, waiting anxiously for the bishie- obsessed manager to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi! Shirube "Toto" Towa speaking, how may I help you?" The silver haired woman's painfully cheerful voice greeted him.

"Ohayo Towa-san, can you come down here and retrieve your charge, he's tormenting me and Moufu-chan!" The blond whimpered, his voice turning whiney as he complained. The female cooed knowingly, often hearing of the blonde's habits and complaints from her friend Argentine, when he needed to rant.

"I'll be right over, if he molests you, make sure you don't hit his face, you guys have a photo shoot today after all." She reminded gently, knowing that the subject was still tender.

"Maybe…" The blond conceded, weighing his choices, across the room Dark stuck out his tongue tauntingly. "…maybe not." He crinkled his nose snottily, mirroring the thief's immature actions.

"…bye."

"Wait!" The blond yelped, catching Toto a moment before she hung up.

"Yes?'

"Get me a cappuccino on the way." Krad commanded, averting his gaze to his carefully manicured nails.

"Fine." The woman agreed with a sigh, '_models'_, she thought exasperated.

"Buh-bye." Krad snapped the phone shut without waiting for a response, shoving it into his back pocket with a smirk.

"You are sooo in trouble." He taunted his rival, carefully storing Moufu-chan in a near by suitcase.

"Nuh-uh." The thief argued crossing his arms as he rose to the bait.

"Yeah-huh." Krad responded evenly, feline orbs leering viciously.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

Thump

Thump

BANG!

Scream

Thump

"Move along now, nothing to see here." Towa shooed the concerned doorman away from the room that housed the two models, her boyfriend reinforcing the gesture with a blank glare.

"Really I don't see how they plan on keeping this relationship going with their conflicting personalities." She sighed, retrieving the key card from the brunet.

"Actually Krad-sama isn't all that interested anyway, even to the point of out-right denial." Argentine informed, eying the cappuccino in his hands hungrily.

"Oh?" She murmured, sliding it through the slot slowly.

"But he's a bitch and I believe in karma, so I'm not going to let him get out of it…that and he needs to get laid." He continued, stepping into the relatively trashed behind her.

"FINALLY, what took you so long!" Krad hissed, looking a bit frazzled as he held the door to the bathroom shut, arms jerking as the unwilling occupant attempted to yank it open. Spotting the cappuccino he immediately let go, approaching his manager.

"Thanks." He muttered lowly, taking a long rejuvenating gulp.

Argentine averted his gaze from the blonde's bobbing throat and blissfully closed eyes. Sometimes even he was distracted by his extremely sultry charge…

"Krad!" A blur of purple and black dove for the oblivious angel, only to be tugged back by an outrageously strong female.

"DARK MOUSY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ABUSING OTHER BISHIES HUH? WHAT HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" She screeched at the cowering man, her emerald eyes blazing.

"Not to, but he-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID, HE'S NOT THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE GENTLEMAN!" Argentine nodded in agreement, the blond was to much a girl to be the dominant one…except in foreplay....maybe.

The brunet stifled a nosebleed at the image of Krad in leather pants, fishnets, and handcuffs with a whip.

Kinky indeed.

Meanwhile the blond savored the sweet-sweet taste of revenge as his enemy was beat down by his psychotic manager.

Factually enough it tasted like cappuccinos. "I love you." He moaned, licking his lips as he gazed into the murky depths of his beloved drink.

Unnoticed, all other occupants in the room froze staring at him in lustful awe.

"That's hot." Toto breathed fanning herself as Krad slowly, sexily, took another sip, virtually molesting the cup.

"I so wanna be that drink." Argentine thought, leaning against the wall as the room suddenly became humid.

"That's enough!" Dark snarled, stalking over to the sultry model and swiping the cup away.

"Mousy?" Confused amber orbs blinked up at him, full pink lips moist with liquid, before the rosebud tongue licked it away.

"As your husband I demand we go to the photo shoot right now!" The Horney thief threw the cup away as he possessively dragged the blond behind him.

"Mousy?" Krad repeated with more emotion, first Moufu-chan, now his drink, what else would this thug violate?

"…and we'll get you another Cappuccino later." Dark conceded as they reached the limo.

"Hn."

~-~-~

When they reached the studio Krad was whisked away for primping, while Dark spoke the photographer about the conditions.

"I didn't agree to this!" Krad complained as he was helped in short-shorts, a thigh length V-neck crimson sweater and black lace up combat boots, his gorgeous hair was taken out of his pony-tail, flowing to his ankles. The fringe covered his pierced ears easily, making the false cosplay kitten ears appear quite real. To top it off the did some fancy eye makeup, emphasizing his feline features and added a long, silky tail. (And a bell-collar)

The stuff he did for his fans…

His rival finally allowed himself to molded into the seme for the pictures, also given fancy make-up, crimson contacts and tight leather pants. He was given a whip, leash, some ribbons and a bowl of strawberries to do with what he wished, after all this is for hard core yaoi fan service magazine.

Krad eyed the other man jealously, demanding to know why he didn't get the weapons and food. The crew shared amused glances before stating that he would get it, just not in the way he might expect. The blond then proceeded to bitch them out for speaking in riddles.

Finally they were shoved onto the set scene and ordered to do what they wished, but make it hot and steamy. Dark grinned at this, still aroused by the blonde's earlier 'show' with the cappuccino cup. Meanwhile Krad looked slightly horrified and slightly amused at how the thief seemed to lose control of his libido around him. Cause we all know Krad is just _that_ sexy.

Dark stared up at his fiancée bemused by his new height, stupid combat boots, only Dark should be allowed to wear them, he was the seme after all! Krad ignored him as he continued to be narcissistic, stroking his own ego.

Smirking the thief grabbed the blond, hitching his toned legs securely around his waist; he pressed his forehead against the innocently startled kitten. "Mousy?" Krad breathed as he was forcefully arched and pressed against the plaster, thighs parted. Trapped, his senses heightened he felt the thief's length, hot and heavy, pressed against his backside.

He flushed briefly his pretty face lighting up. Then darkening with his glare. He made no attempt to struggle, knowing it would make the experience worse. Dark acknowledged his indifference with a heated kiss, probing the blonde's sensual mouth without much resistance.

"Come on and respond kitty." He taunted the mute hunter, who sulked angrily.

"Don't you wanna play?" He growled huskily, running the end of his whip up the blonde's back and over his cheek.

"Fuck it." Krad muttered to himself, shattering his resolve by knocking Dark onto ground, using his hands as a brace, he straddled the bemused thief easily. "We'll see who tops you ass." He hissed, grinding himself down on his enemy's more sensitive area. Dark gave a throaty moan arching himself up against it.

His angel grinned, feral, as his new lover submitted to his domination, temporarily at least.

"That's right; you react to me, not the other way around." Krad snarked, grabbing the ribbons and tying the thief's wrists and for arms together. Satisfied, he stood, snatching the strawberries as he stalked off set. No one dared to argue as he was armed with the very real whip.

The model's boots clicked as he strode away, listening to his lovers vehement protests with ill-concealed glee.

The camera crew swapped bemused glances, wondering if they should untie the frustrated thief or wait for his manager to arrive.

~~-~~

Dark growled as he stood, finally unbound, and stalked after his beloved soon to be bedded kitten.

"Looking for me?" A sultry voice rang out, mockingly.

"Why of course Kraddie-kins, always." He cooed in falsely saccharine tone, whipping around to stare at the passive beauty.

"Hn." Krad hummed, leaning against the wall as he was approached by the positively livid actor.

"What's put you in such a mood?" Dark hissed, pinning his indifferent hunter to the wall once more.

"I heard you invited Satoshi-sama to our non-existent wedding." Molten hues were beautifully heated as the angel brushed his lips over the man's chin, a remembrance of when they were but children.

"Perhaps, he needs to be taught a lesson on what he was missing." The thief excused his actions.

"Oh?"

**~~Flashback~~**

"_I-I like you Satoshi!" Eleven year old Krad admitted, a cute flush lighting his cheeks as he stared at the blunet hopefully. Behind him his best-friend watched in envy, making rude and somewhat threatening gestures at the passive boy._

"_I don't like you Krad, I dislike you, and I'm not a fan of incest." Krad's eyes flooded with tears as he was brutally rejected. Dark looked on with mixed emotions, on one hand he felt sorry for his friend for having his heart crushed, on the other he was mad at the creep for leading the angel on, and on another, more deeply concealed scale, he was relieved. _

_The blunet walked away as his half-brother dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs. Dar gently cocooned the poor soul, crooning in a comforting tone. His crush snuffled, cuddling into the warm embrace, he nuzzled a tanned chin placing a small grateful kiss the ten year old's jaw._

_His protector blushed, and then smiled, pressing his own sweet kiss on a smooth forehead. "It's gonna be okay Krad-chan."_

_And it was...for a while._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

"It's going to be fine Kraddie, he's not going to ruin our wedding, no matter how much you want him to." Dark reassured quirking a smile as Krad heaved an exaggerated sigh, sagging into his muscular frame.

"I don't wanna wear a dress." Krad fussed, arms snaking up and around broad shoulders.

"So…you acknowledge you are the bottom in this relationship?" Dark asked slyly.

"I'm older." Krad said by way of subject change.

"So?" The hot-shot grinned, tilting their heads together as he moved them away from the wall and toward the back entrance, and the limo.

"Your reasoning sucks." Krad pulled away, pressing himself onto the leather seats and successfully putting further distance between them.

"Sure?" Dark blinked as the blond began to sulk.

"I want my cappuccino." Krad muttered, crossing his legs as he gazed out the window.

"You're still on about that?" Dark snorted, only just stopping himself from slapping his forehead in sheer exasperation.

"And my Moufu-chan." The model continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"Only if you sleep in my house tonight." The thief bargained, inching closer to the irate blonde.

"Only if I get the bed." Krad retorted with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Dark glared, he knew damn well he wasn't gonna be kicked out of his own bed, nor was his kitten.

After giving directions to the chauffer, they arrived at Dark's beach house relatively intact, though the actor already had a bruise forming o his thigh, where the blond had punched him for invading his personal space.

"I'm taking a shower, if my Moufu-chan and Cappuccino aren't here by then I'll kill you." Krad warned, slipping of his clothes as he wrapped a big fluffy black towel around himself, and then grabbed another for his hair. Dark nodded, frowning at the hunter's discreet modesty and obvious rise in pushiness.

If a guy could have a period, Krad would definitely be on it.

Sighing, he took out his cell to fill out his lover's demands.

**~~-~~**

Finally shutting the door, Krad sank to the floor; pressing his palms to his eyes in an attempt to push back the memories that had came pouring back from when they were younger. A shaky sigh escaped him, as he dropped his hands into his lap, eyes trailing over to the flashy ring which rested on his finger. Then to the faded cuts on his wrists, spelling one distinct word.

He looked away.

What had he gotten himself into?

**_~~-~~_**

When Krad did come out of his sanctuary, he was greeted with cappuccino cup, Chinese take out, and his precious blankie. He murmured a soft "Thank you", then grace, before consuming his dinner. Well aware of his fiancée's concerned gaze, he attempted a smile, but how could he, when his life was crashing down on him?

His job was going down the drain because of his refusal of sexual interaction. His ex-bestfriend was stealing all the publicity, and forcing them to marry for it. His first love was invited to the ceremony with his new lover, which just added insult to injury. And his parents, well, they wouldn't come if they could; because of Dark they hated him.

Losing his appetite, he set his drink down. Standing, he questioned Dark on the where abouts of the bedroom, then slid off, accompanied by his lover.

"Goodnight." The thief whispered, closing the door to a crack as his angel slipped beneath the sheets, a tired, doleful look painting his gorgeous face.

"Dark?" He poked his head back at the soft, hesitant call.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a new ring?" Krad whispered, golden hues sleepy, he curled on his side.

"Of course." His thief agreed.

"Thank you." Dark smiled gently, softly shutting the door.

**~~-~~**

"He's worrying me." Dark announced, dropping onto the couch across from their haggard managers.

"Welcome to my life." Argentine stated dryly, resting his head on his hand.

"What's so worrying, he's just being a diva." Towa questioned, having yet to see the blonde's off-balance behavior.

"He didn't drink the cappuccino he was begging for, he didn't once insult me since we got home, he voluntarily slept in my bed, and he said thank you." The actor recounted, before adding on an even more pressing gesture, "He even curled up next to me, but he wouldn't stop staring his wrists…yeah." He trailed off as Argentine perked up looking alarmed.

"You haven't left him alone have you?" The brunet worried, furrowing his brow in concern.

Dark shook his head before pausing. "Well, he took a shower earlier, but I looked around after I put him to bed, if he did something, he must have gotten rid of the evidence.

"What's going on?" Towa blinked in confusion at the males' panicked behavior.

"He's suicidal." Argentine stated bluntly only to be glared at by the thief.

"He is not; he's just a little…" Dark struggled for the word "…unstable."

"And that's why he's taking anti-depressants?" The brunet scoffed as the actor scowled.

"It's not his fault." He argued vehemently glaring at the manager.

"I didn't say it was, but he needs help, and if the medicine isn't working then maybe he should see a psychiatrist." Argentine attempted to pacify the blonde's defensive protector.

"Having some over-paid scapegoat tell him he's fucked up isn't going to help him!" Dark snarled, looking as though he might just attack the other man.

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting, that's not going to solve anything." The emerald eyed woman scolded, separating them roughly.

"How about he take's a vacation, you know, to get away from things for a while." She suggested slowly, giving both men an equally pacifying stare.

"I suppose, but where would we go?" Argentine wondered, sitting back down.

"What about Emiko's house, she always loved having him over." Dark thought back to when he and the blond would drop by his aunt's house on rainy days, holing up in the living room wit freshly baked cookies and a warm fireplace.

"Good that could work, if she will allow it?" Dark nodded, of course she'd allow it, she loved them dearly, almost more so then her own son.

"We'll talk about it more in the morning, for now lets get some rest shall we?" Towa encouraged, pushing Dark toward his room, following so she could reach the first guest room.

**~~-~~**

Dark sighed, kneeling down by the be so that he was face to face with the sleeping angel. "What am I going to do with you?" He murmured affectionately, cupping a pale cheek gently, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before turning and stripping off his clothes. He slipped into bed with his loved, who wore only an overly large T-shirt and colorful ankle socks.

His angel snuggled closer, curling against his tensed body with the innocence of a child.

Smiling, defeated, Dark embraced him, allowing sleep to seep in. He'd deal with their problem's the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ All updates will begin as of July 21. This is my treat to those who reviewed this and other stories, and a teaser of what's to come. Suggestions are welcome for any story you'd like me to update, as well as comments or suggestions for this one. _

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
